


Illumination

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku's doing the dishes despite it being Joshua's turn...---Simple little household living fic.





	Illumination

“Neku~”

Not again. What the hell was that asshole up to now? Well, it wasn’t dishes. Neku was doing those despite the calendar of housework saying it was Joshua’s day to do it. All he needed to do was wave his fingers but no, he wanted to do it like a human.

Except he rarely actually did the work. Neku could see the hilarity in the fact that it was exactly how Joshua would act if he _were_ a human. Lazy. Useless.

“Neku~”

Speaking of lazy and useless, Joshua was in bed at eight in the evening with the lights off and his sing-song voice calling to Neku like a failed siren. He often pulled tricks and teased Neku in the bedroom because Neku wasn’t the best at being sexual. Neku had only recently turned eighteen, and Joshua was much older than that. He didn’t want to answer Joshua, but if he didn’t-

“Neku~”

“WHAT.”

“Oh, don’t be a spoil sport. Come here. I have a surprise for you~”

“I hate my life,” he mumbled. “Look, I’m trying to do the damn dishes because you aren’t!”

“Oops. Perhaps you should come and berate me in person? I would love a little attention. You’ve been too much of a house husband and I want someone to play with.”

“You’re not a five year old,” Neku shot back, scrubbing the cheese off a dish. He rinsed it off and set it in the strainer before continuing with the silverware. “I’m almost done, asshat.”

“You’re being rude. After I gave you this wonderful place to live free of charge.”

“The fact that I’m living with _you_ makes it anything but free, Josh.”

“I’m wounded, Neku.”

“God, just shut up until I’m done.”

Joshua said nothing. Neku continued cleaning. He rinsed the last bit of silverware and rinsed the sinks out before rinsing his pruned fingers and drying them off. Snapping the towel over his shoulder, he let his sleeves fall to his wrists before entering the dark bedroom.

Well, almost dark.

“What the hell?”

“Surprise~” Joshua was kneeling in the middle of the king sized bed in nothing but gossamer lingerie and a wrap. He spread the wrap out and positioned his body in a rather sensual way. “You told me how it was too dark in the bedroom when you came to bed. I thought this would help you sleep.”

“You’re…glowing.”

“Mmhm.”

Neku swallowed hard. Damn. Joshua made it hard to dislike him.

“You like it, don’t you?” Joshua glanced down at his body before closing the wrap. “It’s the lingerie isn’t it? You’ve never been fond of nudity. Unfortunately, for the full effect I needed something transparent.”

“No, I…I like it. It’s…something.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Joshua giggled.

The outfit was perfect for him. It was all lace and fur with bits of glitter and sequins scattered throughout the bodice. He had shaved his legs-which he had time to do because of the dishes being ignored-and he had woven a crown of tiny diamonds in his silver hair. Joshua appeared much older in his true form, and though what he was now straddled full on Composer and human, it was breathtaking. He had just enough age on his face and body to show he had once lived, but his eyes were long wise and could see through the veil of time.

“You did this for me?” Neku stood in the doorway, half in and half out. “Because I’m afraid-“

“You’re not afraid of the dark, dear. You don’t like the dark. There’s a major difference.”

Neku removed the towel slung over his left shoulder and tossed it at the hamper without a look in its direction. He knew where it was almost mathematically. Next, he unbuttoned his white shirt and let it hang on his not-so-skinny frame. Joshua hadn’t done many chores but damn he could cook. Because of it, Neku had gained about fifteen to twenty pounds. It made Joshua happy, and because it did, it made Neku happy.

They didn’t have a sexual relationship. They teased, they touched, they learned how to live from each other’s embrace. Neku had moved in only after Joshua insisted to the point of showing up everyday to cook him a meal at his old place. _It would be a good arrangement_ , Joshua had said.

So far Neku didn’t disagree.

He loosened his belt and tossed it into the half-open closet before climbing onto the bed. They had been practicing touch. Neku held his hands up and Joshua threaded his fingers between with their palms pressed gently together. The look in his eyes was of curious interest. He’d once admitted to Neku after a night of binge eating and video games that he’d had lots of sex but didn’t do the cuddling thing.

Neku hadn’t either. It had become a game for them. A little touch here, a bit of experimentation there, and they learned what was good and bad. Neku liked to be touched on the back of the neck and he hated being touched anywhere lower than his hips. Something bothered him about it, and though he didn’t want to explore the reasons why, he knew eventually he’d have to at least try it. Joshua had let Neku explore every inch of his skin, even though there were moments he’d wince and squeeze his eyes shut.

He’d been hurt. They’d both been hurt.

“Do you like it?” Joshua tilted his head and the crown of stars glittered. “I didn’t tell a soul. I wanted it to be from me and me alone.”

“I owe you,” Neku laughed. “I mean, wow. You’re too good to me.”

“Dear, you wash the dishes and the laundry. I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

“Did you clean the toilet?”

“As abhorrent as it is, yes. I cleaned the house last Tuesday and I vacuumed last night.”

They continued to stare into each other’s eyes. The lights from the city were cascading into the room from the window but they held nothing compared to Joshua. He illuminated the bed, the stars on the ceiling, and the corners of the room.

Neku was hesitant. He leaned closer, withdrew, and leaned back in to press his lips to Joshua’s.

The kiss was quick and light, and he laughed the second he pulled away.

“My. You’re being bold,” Joshua teased, but there was a glint of panic fading in his beautiful eyes. “Alright. Dishes are done, dinner is devoured, and we have all the time in the world.”

“Yeah but,” Neku put his forehead against Joshua’s, “you haven’t brushed your teeth.”

“Details, details.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“I’m not the one who wakes up smelling like a field of decay.”

“No, you just wake up at random intervals and-“

“We don’t talk about such bodily functions. I cannot control everything, Neku Sakuraba.”

“Heh. I know.”

They stared. They giggled. They fell onto the bed on their sides facing each other.

“Do you like it?” Joshua asked again.

Neku brushed his fingers through Joshua’s hair, and sighed. “Yeah. I like it.”

The smile on Joshua’s face lit the room up more than any glow of music could.


End file.
